This invention relates to a novel system for monitoring the operation of a plurality of compoents of a harvesting machine such as a combine. More particularly, the invention is concerned with apparatus for continuous monitoring and measurement of the operation of various parts of the combine within predetermined desired operating parameters and providing suitable observable indications thereof to an operator to insure an efficient harvesting operation.
In modern harvesting machinery such as combines, the useful crop is separated from the other parts of the plant as the machine moves over the field to be harvested. The combine may be either a self-propelled type or one that is pulled behind a tractor, utilizing a conventional power take off from the tractor to power its harvesting machinery. Briefly, such combines generally mow or cut down the plants as the machine is propelled over the field to be harvested, whereupon the stalks are fed by suitable conveyors to a threshing apparatus where initial separation of the grains from the plants takes place. The grains remaining on the plants after threshing are further separated out on a straw shaker or walker, the grain generally falling through screens to a cleaning shoe. At the shoe further screens are generally provided in conjunction with a fan which blows away the chaff while the useful grain falls through. Conveyors are provided for carrying the useful, cleaned grain to a storage bin on the harvesting machine, while the remaining straw, chaff and the like exits the machine at the rear.
In such a combine apparatus there are a plurality of rotating shafts, as well as other drive parts for the structures which carry out the foregoing operations. It is important to monitor for proper operating speeds of these shafts and other moving parts to insure an efficient harvesting operation of the combine. In particular, it is known that the ground speed of the combine and the operating rates of the structures for mowing, threshing, separating and cleaning and the cooperating conveyors should be held at predetermined rates, both individually and relative to each other, to maximize the amount of grain separated from the plants and minimize loss of grain with the threshed out straw, chaff, and the like exiting the machine at the conclusion of the threshing and cleaning operation.
Various apparatus for monitoring the operation of such combines has been proposed in the past, specific examples being shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,515,144 to Morrison, 3,583,405 to Gerhardt; 3,610,252 to DeCoene et al; 3,638,659 to Dahlquist et al., and 3,797,502 to Reed et al. While useful for their disclosed functions, many of the monitoring devices disclosed in the foregoing patents fail to provide for monitoring of all of the important structures of the combine apparatus. Moreover, many of these patents fail to recognize the importance of maintaining certain predetermined ratios between the relative speeds of various shafts in the combine machine, to insure peak efficiency of the harvesting operation, that is, a minimal amount of grain loss.
Significantly, combine monitoring systems heretofore known have been specifically designed for use with a particular make and model of combine machine. This has been necessary, since different combine machines incorporate different sizes and proportions of moving parts, having different rotational speeds and rates of movement. Moreover, the points available for mounting of suitable sensor devices differ widely among different combine machines. Accordingly, it will be seen that different types of sensors producing widely varying signal types or levels, may be utilized on different combines. Thus, it has been the practice in the past to specifically design a monitoring system, including sensors, monitoring circuitry and display devices, for use with a specific combine machine, such that the monitoring system is not readily adaptable to use on a different combine machine without substantial modification and adjustment. Further somewhat different parameters of operation, relative speeds of shafts, and the like are required of the combine for harvesting different grains. Thus, known monitoring systems have generally required substantial modification and adjustment when changing over for harvesting another type of grain.
Advantageously, the present invention provides a novel and improved combine performance monitor which is capable of rapidly and easily being customized for use with any selected combine machine, with the particular sensors utilized on that combine, and for rapid changeover for harvesting any one of a plurality of grains. The novel combine performance monitor of the invention is thus suitable for use with a broad variety of different makes and models of combine machines, the customizing of the monitoring apparatus for use with a selected machine being readily accomplished even by relatively unskilled personnel. In this regard, the combine performance monitor of this invention may be customized by the equipment dealer for installation on a combine prior to sale, or may be separately purchased by the former and readily customized by the dealer or by the farmer himself for use with his combine.